


Birthday Girl

by akamine_chan



Category: due South
Genre: Community: duesouth_kink, F/F, Spanking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-09-15
Updated: 2010-09-15
Packaged: 2017-10-15 15:27:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 924
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/162232
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/akamine_chan/pseuds/akamine_chan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sometimes, Meg would put on her RCMP regulation dress gloves, the black leather ones, hold Frannie's wrists together in one hand while using the other to alternately spank and caress.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Birthday Girl

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Lucifuge5](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lucifuge5/gifts).



> Written for the Dreamwidth community duesouth_kink, as a present for Lucifuge5.
> 
> Unbetad.
> 
> Prompt: spanking

Frannie had a pert rump and Meg had a hard time not making up reasons to spank her more often. Meg loved doing this, smacking Frannie with the palm of her hand, striking hard enough to leave behind a bright red hand-print on Frannie's olive skin. She enjoyed the way Frannie would wiggle in Meg's lap and bite her lip to keep from crying out, the sweat and struggle making her hair curl sweetly around her face.

Sometimes, Meg would put on her RCMP regulation dress gloves, the black leather ones, hold Frannie's wrists together in one hand while using the other to alternately spank and caress. The leather was smooth and silky, but against Frannie's inflamed buttocks the material must have felt rough because Frannie would cry and beg, rubbing herself against Meg's leg desperately until Meg pinched her to make her stop and _behave_.

Tonight, though, tonight Meg didn't need to manufacture excuses to spank Frannie. It was Frannie's birthday, and she'd taken Frannie out to dinner, to her favorite French restaurant. Meg had made sure to arrange for a lovely flowers, a wonderful dessert wine and Frannie's favorite chocolate cake to end the meal. Frannie had been flushed and giggling as they rode the cab back to Meg's apartment, stealing kisses and sliding her hand up Meg's skirt.

The minute they'd gotten through the door, Frannie had pushed Meg back against it and kissed her, her tongue hot and hungry in Meg's mouth. Meg, with a deft twist of her body, reversed their positions and pinned Frannie against the door. She quickly undid the buttons on Frannie's blouse, pushing it off her shoulders to revel a lacy midnight blue bra that lovingly cupped Frannie's breasts. "You're so beautiful," Meg whispered, dipping her head to suck at a nipple through the silky cloth. "Beautiful."

"Oh, Meg," Frannie sighed. "Touch me, please."

Meg nuzzled at Frannie's breasts, entranced by the feel of peaked nipples under her tongue and Frannie's faint whimper. "Not yet, birthday girl. First you need a birthday spanking."

"Oh," Frannie said, sounding breathless. She licked her lips, and smiled, her eyes sparkling.

"Come along." Meg led Frannie over to the the plush couch and sat down, patting her lap. Frannie stretched out on the couch, wiggling a little to get comfortable, her buttocks within Meg's easy reach. Meg slowly unzipped Frannie's skirt, and moved the fabric aside to revel matching blue panties. She touched the fabric, her fingers attracted by its silkiness. "How old are you, Frannie? How many swats do I need to administer?"

"I turned twenty-nine," Frannie lied without hesitation.

Meg bit her lip to keep from laughing. "Oh? I think you're a little older than that. Maybe thirty-six?"

Frannie huffed loudly. "No, no, not thirty-six. Thirty-four."

"Ma'am."

"Thirty-four, ma'am."

Meg smiled, and pulled down Frannie's panties, letting them rest right under the luscious curves. "Well, I want you to count out loud for me, Frannie. We'll be going to thirty-six, as punishment." Frannie wiggled a little, and Meg could feel the damp heat blooming between Frannie's legs. She paused for a long moment before lifting her hand and bringing it down stingingly across Frannie's buttock, ignoring Frannie's soft cry.

"Oh—o—one!"

At five, Frannie's rear was blooming red, and Meg scratched her nails lightly over the inflamed flesh. Frannie's hands were fisted on the couch material and tears streaked her makeup as she tried to squirm away from the sensations. Meg slipped her hands between Frannie's legs and cupped her mons. She was hot and wet and Meg let her fingers stray over Frannie's clitoris for the briefest instant, teasing both of them. "Ready for more, sweetheart?"

Frannie inhaled deeply, then nodded.

At ten, Frannie was crying out with every stoke. Meg paused to rest her hand, which was starting to hurt, and to play with Frannie a little. She drew lines on Frannie's buttocks with her nails, watching them stand out sharply for a moment before fading back to red. She pinched Frannie, listening to her moan. Meg clenched her legs together for a moment, the ache there growing almost unbearable. But she was an officer of the RCMP; she would endure.

"More?"

Nodding, Frannie sniffled. "More."

At twenty-one, Frannie had her first orgasm, shuddering and groaning, her body tensing and her toes curling as Meg soothed her through it. "Oh, Frannie, you are so beautiful like this, so pretty. I wish you could see yourself when you come. So, so pretty."

Frannie had her second orgasm at twenty-seven, thrusting a little against Meg's knee, searching desperately for friction. Meg shifted her leg to give Frannie something to rub against and it hadn't taken long for Frannie to come, especially as Meg pinched at a nipple and whispered naughty things into Frannie's ear.

Frannie had her third orgasm at thirty-four, and she was sobbing loudly with the combination of pain and pleasure. Meg decided that maybe thirty-four was a good number to stop on after all.

Meg eased Frannie over in her lap and kissed away her tears. "Such a good birthday girl, Frannie. So good." She rubbed Frannie's belly, and slid her fingers down into Frannie's wetness. "I'm going to take you to bed and spread you open and love you as best as I can, for as long as I can. With my mouth and my fingers, and all of our toys..."

Amazingly, Frannie seemed to get even wetter. "Okay," she breathed. "Take me to bed."

"Happy birthday, sweetheart."

Frannie just smiled.

-fin-


End file.
